Felidae Il mistero di Amburgo
by Kooskia
Summary: Fanfiction dedicata alla saga di Felidae, semi-sconosciuta in italia. Una sorta di Thrille felino con gatti come protagonisti ed un sacco di tematiche un pò più elevate insieme al rating di quel che ci si aspetta da un consueto "animal literature". Ho realizzato una sorta di omaggio a La Gabbianella e il Gatto ma non si tratta di un crossover puro.
1. Chapter 1

**Felidae – Il mistero di Amburgo**

Fan-fiction crossover con Storia di una Gabbianella e del Gatto che le insegnò a volare

Kooskia – Personaggi originali di Akif Pirincci e Luis Sepulveda

_Il sonno della Ragione genera Mostri_

_Goya_

**Capitolo 1 - Un'incontro inaspettato**

Quella che sto per raccontarvi non è una storia allegra.

Sembra strano, ma tutte le storie vere sono così, il mondo è ben diverso da come lo si può immaginare.

Il mondo è freddo, spietato e maledetto e per quanto possiamo sforzarci di vedere sempre la luce a volte sembra proprio di annegare in un mare di oscurità.

Il mio nome è Francis, il mio cognome .. beh non posso dirvelo perché non ne ho mai avuto uno.

Perché sono un gatto di casa, e a noi gatti di casa, lo ammetto, interessano o dovrebbero interessare ben poche cose.

Come starsene sdraiati su una comoda poltrona dopo essersi fatti fuori una bella porzione di scatoletta al salmone. Del campionario offertomi da Gustav, il mio padrone, la scatoletta al salmone è una di quelle che si sono guadagnate i primi posti sul podio.

Si sa.. a noi gatti di casa piace la comodità, ma la mia vita, posso dirlo senza troppe esitazioni, non è stata del tutto priva di sconvolgimenti. Non le solite beghe con vicini di territorio troppo espansivi, e non il rischio di finire sotto un'auto… no, in più di un'occasione ho rischiato di fare una fine molto, molto brutta. Sarà per la mia maledetta capacità di impicciarmi in storie sanguinose e pericolose che non avevano niente a che vedere con la mia tranquilla esistenza.

Non si tratta di essere semplicemente dei Sapientoni, come mi appella spesso Bluebeard un amico di quartiere, ora… grazie a quel pancione idiota di Gustav posso dire di aver ricevuto un minimo di capacità cognitiva però ci deve essere qualcosa di malsano nel mio comportamento .. non so.

Insomma, me ne stavo lì a ronfare pacatamente col calore del sole che mi scaldava la pancia quand'ecco che vedo, con mia grande sorpresa uno strano uccello posato proprio su di un davanzale.

Il pennuto mi vide, mi vide chiaramente oltre il vetro e come se non avesse niente di meglio da fare iniziò a becchettare la finestra, forse si trattava di un suicida venuto a compiere qualche morituro proposito.

Decisi di accertarmene, seccato per questo disturbo scesi dal divano e andai verso la mia uscita personale, una finestrella che dal gabinetto conduceva direttamente sul giardino, così facendo avrei preso il pennuto da tergo.

Ora, non che mi aspettassi seriamente di trovarlo lì ma il pennuto incredibilmente c'era, mi guardava e non faceva alcunché per cercare di scappare.

Decisamente il suicida aveva intenzione di diventare il mio dessert dopo la scatoletta al salmone.

Mentre mi preparavo a slanciarmi notai che si trattava di una specie non abituale dalle nostre parti. Bianca, con le zampe lunghe.. era un gabbiano… strano davvero strano.

Non avevo mai assaggiato gabbiani, qualche volta avevo preso dei passeri però, ma con un filo di rimpianto ricordai che ero molto più giovane a quel tempo.

Saltai ad artigli snudati e irrimediabilmente mancai il mio bersaglio, andando a rotolare poco dignitosamente nel terreno.

Al momento di rialzarmi notai che il suicida era ancora lì a svolazzare sopra la mia testa.

-Aspetta, non attaccarmi, io sono venuta qui per parlare con te-

Ce l'avevo proprio scritto in faccia, Studio psichiatrico per gabbiani suicidi del Dott Francis.

-Io mi chiamo Fortunata..-

Non proprio così fortunata, cara la mia pulcinella, pensai io..

Strano di solito le mie battute le dico oltre che pensarle, ma istinto vuole che non si parli con chi entro breve è destinato a star nella tua pancia.

-Scenderò a terra se prometti di non attaccarmi-

Questo mi colpì, fino a quel momento credevo si trattasse davvero di un gabbiano un po' picchiato, ma la sua schiettezza era anomala. Un dessert che se ne andava e una storia da incubo che si avvicinava.

-Tu sei Francis, Francis che fermò la serie di omicidi qui in questa città, e anche nella foresta qui vicino e anche in altre occasioni.-

-Sono solo lavoretti part-time cara, la mia principale occupazione è pensare se i pennuti vadano mangiati prima o dopo le scatolette- aprii bocca per la prima volta

Stranamente non reagì come mi aspettai.

-Oh ma tu non puoi mangiarmi…- disse quasi con un sorriso sotto quel becco, la cosa mi irritò parecchio.

Stavo per prepararmi a saltarle addosso ancora quando decisi per un approccio più morbido, uno stupido errore da parte mia.

-E potrei sapere il motivo?-

-Semplice perché sono un gatto, o meglio.. sono stata allevata da dei gatti e quindi vi conosco molto bene. Tu non mi mangerai Francis inoltre, non mi hai ancora chiesto come faccio a sapere il tuo nome e perché sono qui-

Di tutte le balle che poteva raccontare questa era davvero la più grossa, un gabbiano allevato dai gatti.

-Parla pure Fortunata..- dissi, ma scavando nella mia memoria mi sembrò di ricordare un lampo di familiarità nelle parole della femmina di gabbiano, non ricordai dove o quando, ma qualcosa c'era.

-Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, vengo ora da Amburgo, ci sono state diverse terribili uccisioni tra i gatti della città, morti strane e nessuno ne viene a capo-

Oh no.. ci risiamo, ecco che ricomincia, da un lato il mio istinto di sopravvivenza che mi diceva di afferrare quel pennuto, papparmelo se ci riuscivo e rientrare in casa.. d'altro canto..

Un caso, un caso da risolvere, ancora una volta… fratelli in pericolo e nessuno che può farci niente, che altro avrei potuto fare?

-Anche se volessi non saprei come fare, Amburgo è lontanissima e non so come arrivarci..-

-Abbiamo già pensato a tutto, dovrai camminare ma avrai delle guide, me in primo luogo.. dobbiamo partire subito-

-Ora? adesso?- chiesi con incredulità... Gustav si sarebbe disperato pensai.. un po' se lo meritava forse, ma non troppo..

Fortunata non mi rispose nemmeno, spiccò il volo andando a posarsi su di un' albero poco distante. In parte eccitato, in parte scocciato e arrabbiato, in parte terrorizzato alla prospettiva di venire ammazzato la seguii.

_Nota._

_L'incipit con Francis in casa sua è un motivo ricorrente in alcuni dei libri della saga, come anche le sue considerazioni filosofiche, solitamente pessimiste, sulla trama che sta per raccontarci._

_Il personaggio di Fortunata, tratto dalla Gabbanella e il Gatto, ha un ruolo anche se non principale, essendo questa fan-fiction maggiormente incentrata sulla saga di Felidae._

_Ho cercato in questo capitolo di mostrarla come un personaggio sincero e aperto ma deciso, immaginando che fosse maturata col tempo divenendo adulta. Questo punto ricorrerà anche nei capitoli successivi._

_Per le citazioni, Gustav è il padrone di Francis, un' omone grande e grosso, non molto ricco che vive da solo e ha una vita alquanto triste, grande conoscitore di archeologia ma che si riduce a vendere storielle erotiche per riviste di bassa lega._

_Bluebeard è un personaggio ricorrente nei libri, e presente nel film animato, dove sembra morire alla fine del film. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 - In viaggio**

E così il viaggio iniziò.

Non sono mai stato un grande amante dei viaggi però devo dire che ti risvegliano dentro l' istinto primordiale di quando la nostra razza era giovane e vagava libera nelle foreste.

Libera.. libera di morire di fame o di finire nella pancia di qualche animale più grande, ecco cosa.

Mi ci ero già trovato in quella situazione ed ecco che, inevitabilmente, mi ci ritrovai di nuovo.

Credo di essere giunto alla conclusione che le nostre esistenze siano un'insieme rapido e violento di oscurità, lussuria e sangue .. trovo un certo fascino perverso in questa constatazione e devo ringraziare il grande Nietszche, tra tutti il mio filosofo preferito al pari di Schopenhauer forse..

-Dio è morto, Dio resta morto.. e noi lo abbiamo ucciso- sussurrai a bassa voce.

Ora però non cominciate a ritenermi un inguaribile ateo pessimista, ad essere sinceri ho sempre pensato che esistesse un qualcosa di paragonabile con la definizione umana di Dio..

C'è anche da dire che ho visto persino i gatti abbracciare fervidamente in massa la religione, religione spesso un tantino masochista come i gatti del culto di Claudendus o anche la comunità dei gatti delle fogne, per la cronaca sono in buoni rapporti con entrambi i gruppi… anche se ammetto che durante i nostri primi incontri hanno cercato sempre di ammazzarmi o quasi.

Inoltre io forse Dio l'ho incontrato davvero… no, dai, non prendetemi per uno che ascolta le voci.. Però mi è capitato di morire, esperienza traumatica lo ammetto, ed evidentemente quella storia delle nostre 9 vite era vera perché tornai indietro.

Forse devo semplicemente la mia buona stella ad un veterinario in gamba che mi estrasse qualche pallettone dal corpo ma a meno che stessi delirando nel mio stato comatoso giurerei di aver visto qualcosa che potesse definirsi un' aldilà.

Non voglio aggiungere altro, dopotutto temetti davvero di poter tornarci a momenti, e verificare di persona una seconda volta.

Ho sempre creduto che la mia capacità di pensare e focalizzarmi su qualcosa di diverso che alla mera sopravvivenza quotidiana potesse in qualche modo portarmi a delle certezze diverse sulla vita, se non altro era un buon passatempo durante una marcia silenziosa.

Fortunata continuava a volare sopra di me, non sembrava avere troppa fretta. Si posava ogni tanto su un' albero per aspettarmi e poi proseguire in modo che io non potessi perderla di vista.

Chissà cosa si prova a volare..

Ora come ora la cosa mi spaventerebbe, però immagino che per un' uccello sia qualcosa di naturale, come lo è nuotare per un pesce.. e come dovrebbe esserlo mangiare sia il pesce che l'uccello per me, se non fossi quel Francis che sono.

Va bene, basta così per oggi, ora vediamo se riesco a concentrarmi su quel che mi aspettava..

Fortunata anche se è un gabbiano, non mi sembrava una creatura della quale non ci si potesse fidare..

Restava comunque il problema di come sarei arrivato ad Amburgo con le mie povere quattro zampe. Sapevo soltanto che ci eravamo lasciati alle spalle la periferia e ci eravamo inoltrati nei misteriosi boschi della mia amata Germania.

Guardai in alto verso il cielo, e vidi il disco solare calare lentamente, tingendo l'aria di rosso e arancio e realizzando un'opera meravigliosa che molti artisti umani hanno provato ad immortalare sulle loro tele, spesso senza eguagliare tale bellezza.

Si avvicinò la notte, noi gatti siamo animali notturni ma io non sapevo dire lo stesso dei gabbiani e come per rispondere alla mia domanda, Fortunata scese a terra.

Decisamente non sono animali notturni.

_Note_

_Capitoletto un po' intricato forse, ma concentrato in maggioranza sui pensieri di Francis, ho creduto corretto rendere esplicitamente chiaro il suo modo di pensare e le sue idee._

_Niente di allegro perchè Francis in molti libri è decisamente un Nichilista e considera Schopenhauer uno dei suoi filosofi preferiti. Non un Nichilista completamente negativo però, perché ammira anche Nietzsche, che aveva una visione leggermente più positiva. _

_Come nota personale Sconsiglio vivamente la lettura di suddetti allegrissimi filosofi. Schopenhauer è, a mio parere, completamente fuori di testa. L'abisso del negativismo e del nichilismo più sconsolante e desolante che possiate immaginare. Nietzsche ha caratteristiche più interessanti ma ha la cattiva fama di essere stato ideologicamente sfruttato dal Nazismo per la sua idea dell'Oltre-Uomo, che ne alterarono in parte idee e concetti originali per adattarli alla loro ideologia secondo una malsana pratica già in voga nel Medioevo quando i filosofi Greci venivano sfruttati per confermare altre idee e teorie con le quali essi non avevano molto in comune._

_La frase detta sottovoce da Francis è dunque di Nietzsche, mentre quando sostiene di aver incontrato qualcosa che poteva anche essere Dio si riferisce al finale del secondo libro, disponibile in Italiano. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 - Io sono un gatto**

Fortunata se ne stava appollaiata su di un ramo a guardarmi, è da un po' che mi osservava e trovavo la cosa alquanto fastidiosa.. così anch'io la guardai, standomene sdraiato pacatamente a terra.

Una specie di sfida forse, una cosa stupida.

-Senti.. tu forse devi riposare, ma noi gatti siamo animali notturni e se me lo consenti andrei un po' in giro, tra l'altro mi è venuta fame..-

Nessuna risposta, solo un cenno di assenso, poi Fortunata infilò il becco sotto l'ala e chiuse gli occhi. Pensai che decisamente doveva avere molta fiducia nel prossimo, e mi chiesi con stupita sincerità in quale mondo abbia vissuto finora quella ragazza.

Ora non fraintendetemi, avrei potuto e voluto mangiarmela prima, è vero, però oramai cercare di papparmela sarebbe stato decisamente immorale anche se devo ammettere che la maggior parte dei miei fratelli non ci avrebbe pensato due volte.

Pazienza, comunque la fame chiamava e dovevo darmi una mossa.

Sapete, vivere (per un gatto come me) comporta sempre il doversi confrontare con gli istinti primordiali innati nella nostra specie.. certe volte è frustrante se si pensa che agiamo seguendo una specie di orologio biologico totalmente estraneo alla ragione.. altre volte invece ammetto che sia quasi tranquillizzante avere una parte di se che sa sempre cosa fare nei momenti di bisogno.

E questo è uno dei momenti, quando la fame preme e il tuo corpo si elettrizza, si muove piano con cautela, tutti i sensi in allerta per avvertire anche la minima reazione dell'ambiente circostante.

Eccolo, un fruscio sulla destra, un basso rumore come qualcosa che gratta una superficie dura.

Mi distesi pancia a terra e artigli snudati pronto a saltare e infine lo vidi.

Un piccolo roditore selvatico, non come quei disgustosi topi a cui spesso do la caccia più per divertimento, quello lì era ricoperto da un morbido e ben più pulito pelo color nocciola, non saprei dire ora di che specie si trattasse però era l'ideale per placare la fame e mettermi in forze per la mattina seguente.

Il brivido della caccia è un lampo, un' lampo violento di passione istintiva, lo stesso che si prova quando si sta con una bella gatta, ma è in qualche modo diverso.. non saprei spiegarvelo.

Un istante dopo sentii tra le zampe quella piccola massa carnosa, viva calda e pulsante, le mie zanne affondarono e sentii il calore del sangue sgorgare fuori, mi bagnai la lingua con il suo sapore pungente.

E' selvaggio ed è violento ma la caccia ha un che di tremendamente affascinante, quella lì poi era qualcosa di speciale, la caccia ad una preda selvatica, sana e viva e non a quelle sottospecie di ratti puzzolenti che si ingozzano di schifezze nelle cantine degli umani.

In ogni caso era un pasto appena sufficiente a permettermi di rimanere in forze un altro po'.

Con cautela tornai da Fortunata, la trovai esattamente dove l'avevo lasciata, su quel suo albero.

Sembrava dormire ma sapevo bene che era sveglia, mi chiesi a cosa stesse pensando..

Dopotutto i gabbiani se non erro mangiano pesce, anche loro sono predatori, mi chiesi anche se lei fosse più brava di me nella pesca. Non ebbi mai modo di chiederglielo comunque.

E decisi che sicuramente dovremmo essere noi gatti i migliori, nonostante il nostro poco piacevole rapporto con l'acqua.

All'improvviso vidi che mi osservava..

- Fatto buona caccia immagino..-

Non risposi subito.. non sapevo bene cosa dire, in qualche modo pensai di poter urtare i suoi sentimenti lodando le mie capacità venatorie di fronte a quella che fisicamente poteva essere una mia preda. Volevo essere cauto con lei.. dopotutto mi aveva trascinato nei boschi, non avevo idea di dove eravamo e la sola ipotesi di essere abbandonato lì mi mandava in subbuglio lo stomaco dalla paura..

- Non c'è bisogno di essere così scontrosi Francis, te l'ho detto.. ho vissuto coi gatti per gran parte della mia vita e li ho osservati molto bene quando cacciavano.-

C'era una nota di tristezza nella sua voce, la avvertii chiaramente, una nota di rimpianto.

Forse qualcosa legato al suo passato, comunque si trattava di un sentimento che traspariva in modo lampante.

Mi sdraiai sotto il suo albero, incrociando con fare elegante le mie zampe anteriori, in qualche modo Fortunata mi era più simpatica in quel momento di tristezza.

Avvertivo una certa solitudine nel suo animo e questo la rendeva maggiormente simile a me, nonostante le nostre enormi differenze esteriori.

Ho avuto amici in molte altre razze (una volta persino tra dei cani) , per quale motivo avrei dovuto rifiutare un sentimento simile per lei? Perché lei è una preda?

_Forse.. o forse no_

_E quando la guardai dritto negli occhi ne ebbi la conferma._

La bella gabbiana parlò ancora, con dignità e coraggio, aggettivi che oramai non potevo che legare saldamente a lei..

- Noi siamo diversi Francis, siamo esseri viventi completamente diversi, le nostre razze vivono in mondi distanti e hanno modi e costumi incomprensibili l'uno per l'altro. Però io ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare un membro della tua razza quando ero ancora dentro il mio uovo. Lui si prese cura di me, mi allevò come una figlia, crebbi convinta di essere un gatto fino ad un brutto giorno in cui affrontai duramente la realtà-

Chinò il capo, come rimpiangendo per un' istante l'infantile ed innocente ignoranza della sua gioventù.

Poi però sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, con una luce diversa nel profondo dei suoi occhi.

- Scoprii di essere diversa da come volevo apparire, ma grazie al cuore di coloro che mi furono accanto scoprii che non è il nostro corpo o il nostro sangue a fare di noi quello che siamo. Io sono un gatto Francis, esattamente come te, lo sono dentro l'anima e lo devo a tanti amici che mi sono stati accanto. Ora essi sono in pericolo e ho deciso di aiutarli come meglio posso, trovandoti e conducendoti da loro. Loro mi hanno insegnato che essere gatti non vuol dire avere pelo e artigli, ma vuol dire qualcos'altro, qualcosa di più importante. Per questo li aiuterò… perché io sono un gatto-

_Nota_

_Il confronto con il diverso è un tema ricorrente nella saga di Felidae. Spesso Francis ritrova a confrontarsi e ad accettare personalità e individui diversi da lui. _

_In questo caso deve fidarsi di qualcosa che fino a poche ore prima considerava alla pari di una scatoletta di salmone. _

_Spesso in libri o film vediamo come i personaggi dopo un paio di discorsi vadano oltre ai pregiudizi esteriori, ma ho pensato che Francis avesse realisticamente bisogno di più tempo._

_Ho approfittato di questo spazio per permettere a Fortunata di sintetizzare la sua vita e lo stesso concetto insito in Storia di una Gabbianella e del Gatto che le insegnò a volare, ovvero la sua appartenenza alla stessa razza di Francis, nonostante la differenza fisica._


End file.
